


Asystent

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: To może Larry. Harry ma narzeczonego, posiada dużą firmę. Sekretarka przyprowadza uroczego nowego (przyszłego) pracownika czyli Louisa na rozmowę o pracę. Harry i Lou zakochują się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ale kiedy cholernie zakochany przyszły mąż Harolda zauważa jak patrzy na siebie ta dwójka nie daje za wygraną i podcina skrzydła w każdej możliwej sytuacji Louisowi w obecności Stylesa, wyśmiewa się z niego, wyzywa od grubasów i wgl.Lou jest bardzo wrażliwy i płacze po kątach przez niego, Harry zauważa Lou jak cierpi i daje popalić swojemu narzeczonemu, zrywa z nim. I kiedy Tomlinson przychodzi z papierami (z rezygnacją z pracy), Harry zaskakuje go namiętnym pocałunkiem i wyznaniem miłości, mówi mu, że nigdy nie pozwoli już na to, żeby ktoś go zranił. O mój Boże ile tego jest… (mam nadzieję że znajdziesz pierwszą część wiadomości) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asystent

Drzwi zostały zamknięte, a głowa pełna loków opadła na blat biurka. Z jego ust wydobyło się westchnięcie pełne frustracji. Czy naprawdę tak ciężko było znaleźć kompetentnego asystenta? Praktycznie cały dzień przeprowadzał rozmowy kwalifikacyjne z różnymi kandydatami. Nikt się nie nadawał, nikt nie miał pojęcia o tej pracy. Przez cały dzień nikogo nie znalazł.  
Wstał odsuwając swój fotel, spakował kilka teczek do aktówki i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Na dzisiaj to koniec.  
Wysiadł z windy, która zatrzymała się w holu. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste, tak jak większość budynku. Ludzie już skończyli pracę i wrócili do domów. Przy kontuarze recepcji, stała młoda szatynka, pakując swoje rzeczy do torebki. Kiedy tylko mężczyzna pojawił się w holu podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła do swojego szefa.  
\- Jak poszukiwania asystenta, panie Styles?  
\- Nie pytaj – westchnął – Nikogo nie znalazłem.  
\- Oh…to może…tak pomyślałam… - zaczęła się plątać.  
\- O co chodzi Eleanor?  
\- Tak pomyślałam…wiem, że nie lubi pan, kiedy się załatwia pracę po znajomości, ale…mój przyjaciel niedawno się przeniósł do Londynu i szuka pracy…i może mógłby przyjść przynajmniej na rozmowę?  
Harry przez chwilę się zastanawiał mrużąc swoje zielone oczy.  
\- Dobra, co mi tam. Niech jutro przyjdzie z CV.  
\- Dobrze – dziewczyna pokiwała głową – Dziękuję bardzo. Do widzenia panie Styles.  
*****  
Ciche pukanie rozległo się po pomieszczeniu, odrywając spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek od ekranu komputera.  
\- Proszę – wygodnie oparł się na fotelu.  
\- Dzień dobry panie Styles – w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Eleanor – Przyprowadziłam kandydata na asystenta.  
\- Dzień dobry, wpuść go.  
Dziewczyna wesoło pokiwała głową. Wyszła z biura i wpuściła do środka młodego mężczyznę zamykając za nim drzwi.  
Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby Harry poczuł jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, w ustach robi się sucho i robi mu się dziwnie ciepło. Nieznajomy był bardzo przystojny i cholernie gorący.  
Jego karmelowe włosy były roztrzepane z grzywką opadającą na czoło. Tak bardzo chciał zanurzyć w nich dłonie i poczuć ich miękkość. Błękitne tęczówki, otoczone ciemnymi długimi rzęsami, spoglądały na Stylesa z lekką niepewnością. Różowe, wąskie usta aż prosiły się o pocałunek. Szatyn miał wysokie kości policzkowe, na jego twarzy widniał lekki zarost. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę z dekoltem, który odsłaniał jego obojczyki i fragment tatuażu na klatce piersiowej. Na to założył czarną marynarkę. Czarne jeansy ciasno opinały jego nogi.  
\- Um…dzień dobry – wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
\- Dzień dobry – gwałtownie wstał z fotela, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku szatyna. Zauważył, ze był niższy od niego – Harry Styles.  
\- Louis Tomlinson – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, a dookoła jego oczu powstały urocze zmarszczki.  
Rozmowa przebiegła gładko i szybko. Jednak Harry musiał się kontrolować, aby słuchać co mówi Louis, zamiast tępo wpatrywać się w mężczyznę.  
Oczywiście Tomlinson dostał tę posadę i nie ze względu na oczarowanie szefa. Był inteligentny, znał się na rzeczy i sprawiał wrażenie kompetentnej osoby.  
\- Widzimy się jutro, panie Tomlinson.  
\- Oczywiście i proszę mi mówić Louis.  
\- Dobrze, pod warunkiem, że ty również będziesz się do mnie zwracał po imieniu.  
Szatyn się zgodził i żegnając z nowym szefem, skierował w stronę wyjścia.  
Spojrzenie loczka od razu zostało przyciągnięte przez tyłek Tommo, który ciasno opinały ciemne spodnie. Boże, on był idealny. Nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.  
W głowie loczka od razu pojawiły się obrazy, jakby to było móc trzymać w ramionach tego mężczyznę, całować go i piep…Stop! Nie powinien tak myśleć o swoim nowym asystencie. Praktycznie się nie znali, po za tym Harry miał narzeczonego. No właśnie był w związku i za pół roku miał odbyć się ich ślub.  
Wiedział, że będzie ciężko. Louis pociągał go znacznie bardziej niż Max. Jednak nie chciał zaryzykować wieloletniego związku na rzecz osoby, której nie znał.  
*****  
\- Louis – Harry podszedł do stanowiska pracy swojego asystenta – Mógłbyś zamówić kuriera, żeby zawiózł to pod ten adres?  
Na blacie biurka położył paczkę i palcem wskazał na przyklejoną kartkę z adresem.  
\- Jasne – odłożył duży segregator na półkę, przy której stał i z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do burka, zatrzymując się obok Harry’ego i sięgając po paczkę.  
\- Jakie wrażenia po pierwszym tygodniu pracy? – oparł się o blat.  
\- Całkiem dobrze, chociaż czasami mam wrażenie, że gdyby nie ja to mój szef by tutaj zginął – droczył się – Przez to jestem strasznie zawalony pracą.  
\- Ej…wcale nie – udawał oburzenie.  
\- Czyżby? – zaśmiał się unosząc brew – A kto ostatnio zapomniał o wypełnieniu dokumentów. Przez dwa dni leżały na twoim biurku i za każdym razem ci o nich przypomniałem.  
\- Przecież je wypełniłem.  
\- Tak, w ostatniej chwili, przez co musiałem zarwać noc, by ci pomóc, żebyś zdążył – wystawił język w kierunku szefa.  
\- Przecież policzę ci te nadgodziny przy wypłacie.  
\- No ja myślę – zachichotał.  
Harry przypatrywał się rozpromienionej twarzy szatyna. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, był piękny.  
Louis czując palące spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek zaczął się rumienić.  
\- Cześć skarpie – usłyszeli męski głos.  
Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli wysokiego blondyna z dłuższymi włosami o brązowych tęczówkach. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, kiedy zauważył jak blisko znajduje się jego narzeczony obok obcego mu faceta.  
\- Cześć Max – podszedł do blondyna cmokając go w policzek, jednak ten stwierdził, ze mu to nie wystarcza i przyciągnął loczka do namiętnego pocałunku.  
Zaskoczyło to chłopaka, ale nie odepchnął narzeczonego. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli spojrzał na Louisa, widząc jak zakłopotany spogląda gdzieś w bok.  
\- Nowy pracownik? – Max uważnie lustrował wzrokiem Tommo.  
\- Tak. Max poznaj Louisa, jest moim nowym asystentem. Lou to mój narzeczony Max – przedstawił sobie mężczyzn.  
\- A więc ty jesteś tym wspaniałym asystentem, o którym tyle mówi Haz.  
\- Na to wygląda – odpowiedział, czując się niezręcznie pod spojrzeniem blondyna.  
\- Max, po co przyszedłeś?  
\- Stęskniłem się za tobą kochanie. Po za tym musimy dzisiaj ustalić menu na nasze wesele – zaakcentował dwa ostatnie słowa – Myślałem, że wyskoczylibyśmy razem na lunch.  
\- Jasne, ale przerwę mam dopiero za pół godziny.  
\- To poczekam na ciebie.  
\- Ok, idź do mojego gabinetu. Zaraz przyjdę – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia, ale wykonał polecenie.  
\- Lou, jak załatwisz sprawę z kurierem to przygotuj umowy na jutrzejsza spotkanie.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – pokiwał głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
*****  
Minął miesiąc, a Max dzień w dzień przychodził do biura Harry’ego tłumacząc się, że nie chce siedzieć sam w domu. Stylesowi to nie przeszkadzało. Max siedział spokojnie w jego gabinecie lub krążył po firmie podczas, gdy on pracował.  
Harry jednak nie wiedział jaka jest prawda codziennych wizyt jego narzeczonego. Blondyn był zazdrosny i to cholernie zazdrosny. Widział jak jego ukochany patrzy się na swojego asystenta. Widział tą radość na twarzy i błysk w oczach. Sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz Harry tak spojrzał na niego. Prawda był taka, że od ponad roku to brązowooki przejmował inicjatywę praktycznie ze wszystkim. Nawet przy zaręczynach, to on musiał poprosić Hazzę, ponieważ gdyby miał czekać na loczka to nigdy by ten moment nie nadszedł.Mimo wszystko kochał go i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby ktoś mu go odebrał.  
Dlatego też za każdym razem, kiedy spotykał szatyna, a Harry’ego był w pobliżu uprzykrzał mu pracę. Chcąc tym samym udowodnić narzeczonemu, że powinien zwolnić Tomlinsona.  
Niby przypadkiem wylał mu kawę na dokumenty, przez co Louis musiał je na nowo drukować, a część z nich nawet przepisywać. Innym razem podłożył mu nogę, kiedy niósł kubek z herbatą loczkowi, przez co ten upadł i rozbił kubek, przy tym raniąc sobie dłonie odłamkami. Oczywiście tego ruchu od razu pożałował, ponieważ Harry widząc rany szatyna, zabrał go do pokoju socjalny, gdzie go opatrzył. Jeszcze innym razem, kiedy Louisa i Hazzy nie było Max wymieszał szatynowi dokumenty, przez co przyniósł Harry’emu nie to co trzeba. Musiał się wrócić i przekopać stertę teczek, aby znaleźć te odpowiednie.  
Często temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyło wyśmiewanie się z szatyna. Śmiał się, że niczego nie potrafi zrobić dobrze i jest łamagą. Zdarzały się również komentarze dotyczące jego tuszy. Owszem Louis miał masywne uda i lekko odstający brzuch, ale nie należał do grubych osób.  
Harry zawsze w takich momentach upominał narzeczonego, jednak blondyn nic sobie z tego nie robił.  
Louis z kolei bardzo ciężko to znosił. Był wrażliwą osobą i miał kompleksy na punkcie swojego wyglądu. Często kończył zamknięty w łazience, gdzie pozwalał płynąć swoim łzom, a z jego ust wydobywał się cichy szloch. Nie rozumiał zachowania Maxa. Przecież nie dawał mu powodów, aby mógł go tak traktować. Zawsze był miły i uprzejmy.  
Wiedział, że dłużej tak nie wytrzyma. Jeśli blondyn nie przestanie Louis będzie zmuszony odejść.  
*****  
Zalał kubek z torebką herbaty wrzątkiem i sięgnął po ciastko, które leżało na talerzyku obok.  
\- Na twoim miejscu, nie jadłbym tego. Jeszcze bardziej przytyjesz – zza pleców doszedł go dobrze znany mu głos.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał jak w wejściu, oparty o framugę stoi Max. Na twarzy miał złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz? – w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, aby zapytać.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Przecież widzę, że lecisz na Harry’ego.  
Louis poczuł jak na jego policzki wstępuje rumieniec, a żołądek się skręca. Aż tak to było widać?  
\- Ale Harry jest moim narzeczonym i za niedługo bierzemy ślub, a ja nie pozwolę, abyś mi go odebrał – warknął podchodząc do szatyna.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteście z Harrym razem i nie mam zamiaru rozbijać waszego związku. Bez względu na to co do niego czuję.  
\- I tak ci nie wierzę. Radzę ci wynosić się jak najszybciej z tej firmy, jeśli nie zamienię twoje nędzne życie w jeszcze gorsze piekło niż teraz. Harry na pewno poradzi sobie i znajdzie lepszego asystenta niż ty, który ciągle coś psuje. Nie jesteś mu tu potrzebny.  
Louis czuł jak w jego oczach wzbierają łzy. Ominął blondyna i pośpiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie. W wyjściu wpadł na Harry’ego, który chciał go zatrzymać widząc zapłakaną twarz Lou. Chłopak jednak wyrwał mu się i ruszył do swojego biurka.  
*****  
Harry stał przy wejściu do pokoju socjalnego. Słyszał rozmowę Louisa i Maxa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że blondyn był takim dupkiem. Jak mógł w ten sposób traktować szatyna, tylko dla tego, że był zazdrosny.  
Chciał wejść do pomieszczenia, kiedy wyszedł z niego niebieskooki i wpadł na niego. Próbował z nim porozmawiać, jednak Tommo uciekł. Pozwolił mu na to, stwierdzając, że później z nim porozmawia. Najpierw musi pogadać z Maxem.  
Rozmowa był krótka, ale bardzo głośna. Harry po prostu oznajmił, że wszystko słyszał i nie podoba mu się to, czego się dowiedział oraz, że z nimi koniec. Max zaczął wrzeszczeć, że Harry jest idiotą, skoro chce poświecić ich wieloletni związek dla kogoś takiego jak Louis, i że będzie tego żałował.  
Styles niewzruszony wysłuchał krzyków swojego BYŁEGO narzeczonego. Oznajmił mu, żeby opuścił jego firmę i do jutra wyprowadził się z jego domu.  
Wrócił do stanowiska Louisa, chcą z nim porozmawiać jednak go tam nie zastał. Na blacie leżała kartka informująca loczka, że Lou źle się poczuł i wrócił do domu.  
*****  
Siedział w swoim gabinecie przy biurku i przeglądał dokumenty. Starał się na nich skupić, jednak nie był w stanie. Cały czas myślał o tym co się stało dzień wcześniej. Próbował dzisiaj porozmawiać z szatynem, jednak ten uciekał przed nim tłumacząc się pracą.  
Postanowił dać sobie spokój na ten moment z dokumentami i sięgnął po pocztę, którą na ogół przeglądał pod koniec pracy lub w domu. Sam nie wiedział, czemu tak robi, od czego to się zaczęło, ale teraz to było przyzwyczajenie.  
Wziął pierwszą kopertę z góry i wyciągnął jej zawartość. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego co tam znajdzie. Gwałtownie podniósł się z fotela i ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Louis – wyszedł z biura – mogę cię na chwilę prosić?  
\- Teraz nie mogę – próbował się wykręcić.  
\- Natychmiast! – wycedził, czując jak wzbiera w nim złość.  
Widząc stan loczka postanowił się nie sprzeczać i ruszył za szefem.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co to jest?! – warknął, pokazując mu dokument.  
\- Um…m-moje wypowiedzenie.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz zrezygnować z pracy? – złość powoli zaczęła z niego ulatywać, kiedy zauważył, że szatyn jest lekko przestraszony.  
Chłopak spojrzał w swoje splecione dłonie i zamiast odpowiedzieć wzruszył ramionami. Podniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk targanego papieru. Widział jak Harry niszczy jego wypowiedzenie.  
\- Harry, co ty…  
\- Nie odchodzisz – wyrzucił kartki do kosza i podszedł do Louisa – Słyszałem wczoraj twoją rozmowę z Maxem. Nie musisz się już nim przejmować. Nie pokarze się tu więcej, zerwałem z nim.  
\- Słucham? – jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.  
\- Nasz związek od dawna nie miał sensu. Nie wiem czemu w to dalej brnąłem. Po za tym… - objął szatyna w tali przyciągając do siebie – od dawna ktoś inny siedzi w mojej głowie – pogłaskał Lou po policzku – Kocham cię Louis – pochyliła się i przycisnął swoje wargi do ust mniejszego. Zatracili się w namiętnym pocałunku.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci odejść, ani z pracy, ani ode mnie – wychrypiał, kiedy się od siebie oderwali.  
Na twarzy Louisa ukazał się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Też cię kocham.


End file.
